


Let Her Come Down

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Left alone in LeBlanc, Ann ends up getting up to no good with the male (and human) Phantom Thieves. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Takamaki Ann/Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji/Amamiya Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Let Her Come Down

LeBlanc's door closed, and Ann was left alone with Yusuke, Ryuji and Ren. The other members of the Phantom Thieves had gone out to look for cooking supplies, bringing their impromptu study session to a premature end. Tapping her pen against the desk, Ann looked over the others, then let out a sigh. "Are we just gonna sit here and do nothing until they get back?"

Ren shook his head, but it was Ryuji who spoke next. He leaned forward against the table and grinned. "We should play truth or dare. I'm sure you have a tonne of questions you've been waiting to ask us, Ann." His tone suggested that he was trying to embarrass her, but Ann scoffed.

"Yeah, and I bet you have tonnes to ask me, too, you perv." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Ryuji leaned back again and shrugged.

"Hey, you're the one who asked for suggestions. If you're too scared to play, that's fine."

Ann's gaze snapped back to him and she raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm too scared? I'm just doing you a favour. If we don't play, you won't have to tell Yusuke and Ren all of your embarrassing secrets." Ryuji and Ann stared at each other for a moment, until Yusuke leaned forward.

"It's not often that I engage in such immaturity, but it would be a good opportunity to get to know each other better," he interjected, to which Ren gave a nod.

Without any further complaints, the four of them huddled close around the table.

"Who goes first?" Ryuji asked, only for Ann to look over towards Yusuke.

"Yusuke, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I will take any opportunity that I can to develop the relationship between myself and my heart."

"Ummm," Ann began, placing her finger at her chin for a moment. "What sort of girl do you like?"

"Good question," Yusuke started, before going into a speech about how the appearance (or indeed the gender) of anyone who he might be interested in didn't matter, and what did matter to him was that they could provide the passion for life that he was searching for. The other three were left intrigued but overwhelmed and ushered him quickly into choosing who he was going to ask next. He chose Ryuji, who chose dare.

A couple of rounds went by, with each of their inhibitions being slowly chipped away, until eventually Ryuji, wanting to get back at Ann for all the teasing she'd been doing, placed his hands on the table and announced. "Ann! I dare you to sit on Ren's lap." The look of surprise on Ann's face made clear just how little she wanted to go through with such a thing, but nonetheless, she let out a huff and picked herself up, walking around the table.

There was a moment's pause when she reached Ren; he would have to turn in order for her to sit down atop his lap. He looked at her for a moment, as if trying to confirm whether she was being serious, and then turned to give her room to sit down on his lap. Ryuji looked on with glee as she did. "I didn't think you'd actually do it... especially without putting up a fight first."

"I just knew that you'd bitch at me if I didn't," she insisted, looking away with a gentle blush of embarrassment on her face. "Anyway, I don't have to explain myself to you. Move on with the game already."

"It's your turn," Ren reminded her, his arms moving to wrap around her waist so that she wouldn't slip off his lap.

Ann gulped, nodded and then turned over towards Yusuke, only to realise that Yusuke had been staring at them. "Wh-What're you looking at? Come on, haven't you ever..." It was then that Ann realised that there had been a change to the room's tone. Nobody was laughing and joking anymore, including her. Ren's hands ran up her body from her waist to her sides, his fingertips tracing her skin through the fabric of her shirt. She turned her head back to look at him, only for him to lean up and capture her lips in a kiss. It was very sudden, but it felt natural all the same. She returned that kiss, wrapped her arm around his neck and then turned herself around to face him as she sat on his lap.

Ren took it one step further, picked her up and then moved around the table, placing her upon it. As Yusuke and Ryuji moved up on either side, their hands found their way onto her body, too, and with their studying equipment having been moved in preparation for their game, she was free to lean back on the table, at which point the three pairs of hands began to grope and squeeze at her body. She couldn't even tell who was touching her where; with her eyes closed, she didn't particularly care, either.

Her shirt was pulled up far enough to expose her chest, and then the hands roaming her body got bolder. They played with her nipples, twisting and tweaking at them, and they groped the tits themselves openly; one hand even slipped inside her leggings, running over the fabric of her panties. God, she felt horny. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see that Ryuji was the one who had been bold enough. She hooked one of her legs up, placed it against the back of his head and guided him down between her legs. His desperate hands soon had her leggings pulled down and out of the way, and then his head disappeared inside her skirt.

In the meanwhile, Yusuke moved up alongside her head; he unzipped his pants, and she was on him in a flash. Her hand reached into his pants to pull out his cock, and after moving her head up to a better angle, she took the head inside her mouth. Her tongue immediately set to work rolling around the head, soft moans of pleasure leaving her as Yusuke's hand moved down to press against the back of her head. At her other side, Ren fished his own cock out, and as soon as she realised that he had, Ann reached her hand up to grab his cock, too.

She alternated herself between them, stroking quickly at one while she blew the other. Yusuke's cock was fatter, but Ren's was a little longer; she couldn't take either of them all the way down to the base, but she loved to try nonetheless. The boys loved to watch her try, their hands always sitting against the back of her head as she did, urging her to stay down there for as long as she could, but she always had to pull back. Gasping for breath, she wrapped her hand around the base of their cocks and stroked them both quickly at once, glancing down towards Ryuji.

When he had first settled between her legs, Ryuji had gone easy on her. Either because he didn't really know what he was doing or because he didn't want to overwhelm her, he had begun by kissing around the outside of her labia. His hands had raised up, he had spread her lips with his fingers and then pushed his tongue between them, gently shifting between the folds, searching around until he reached her clit. A show of her arousal, it was hard and thumping, and he soon wrapped his lips around it. He began by suckling softly, then began to flick his tongue against it, and then, finally, pulled back to push a hard kiss against it instead.

Around the time that she had pulled back from Ren and Yusuke's cocks, he moved down to push his tongue against her entrance, then encircled it with his tongue before pushing inside. As she moaned, her legs moved up to wrap around his head for the brief moment that she had before Ren and Yusuke pulled away from her. They moved down towards Ryuji.

"What are you—" Ann began, only to be cut off as Ryuji moved away from her snatch and stood up. Having dropped his own pants to join the other two in having their cocks out, Ryuji was the first to line his cock up with her entrance, though it didn't take him long to realise that actually pushing inside would mean hogging her, and the other two clearly wanted a turn, too. Instead, Ann was picked up, then Yusuke laid down on the table beneath her; as she laid down on top of him, facing up, she realised what was about to happen.

"Fuck... yes..." she muttered, reaching down to dip her fingers into her own wet snatch for a moment before using those fingers to then spread her ass open. His cock was still wet from the oral that she'd given him, and she had played around with her ass enough in the past to know that she wouldn't have too much trouble fitting him inside. ...hopefully. It was only when the tip of his member pressed up against her ass that she realised just how big his cock was; having it in her mouth had been nowhere near as much of a struggle. Yusuke pushed and pushed, and eventually managed to slip the head of his member inside her; both of them let out a sigh of relief.

Ann waggled her hips back and forth, taking his cock slowly further inside. Rather than have him put in the work, she took it upon herself to stuff that entire monstrous cock inside her.

"Don't push yourself. I can—" Yusuke managed, only to be cut off when Ann dropped herself onto him, forcing more than half of his cock inside at once. She felt so tight around him that he couldn't help but moan, couldn't help but move his hands up to hold onto her body. With a triumphant grin and a face coated in sweat, Ann let out a sigh.

"I think that's far enough, yeah? Jeez. Are you two just gonna stare, or is one of you gonna take my pussy?" There was a blush of embarrassment on her face as she asked the question, but it was matched by Ren and Ryuji's own; nonetheless, Ren moved up and settled between her legs, lining his cock up with her twat while Yusuke began to slowly move his hips beneath her. Ryuji moved over to settle beside her head, and then looked down at her with a smug grin. 

"You're gonna return the favour for earlier, right? I think I deserve a— haaa!" She cut him off by taking the head of his cock into her mouth and giving it a hard suck; it had been so sudden and ruthless that Ryuji damn-near fell backwards, floored by the pleasure he was feeling. "Damn, you don't fool around," he muttered, moving his hand to settle it against the back of her head. She didn't pull away from his cock; rather, after giving the head a hard suckle, she slipped her lips further down the length of the member until she had taken the entire length inside. His smaller size compared to the other two meant that she could take him all the way into her throat, but it ached to do so all the same. She craved that ache, using it as a reminder that she could bring such intense pleasure.

Down below, Ren and Yusuke had settled themselves into a slow rhythm. Even though they were in separate holes, if they both buried themselves inside at the same time, they'd risk making Ann too tight for them to enjoy themselves. In Yusuke went, out came Ren, their cocks as hard as could be as they filled both Ann's cunt and her ass. A small 'ooh' left her whenever Yusuke buried himself to the hilt inside her butt, and a moan of pleasure came when Ren did the same to her twat; she could feel the tip of his cock pushing up against the very depths of her twat, teasing at the entrance to her cervix... he wouldn't push inside, but it made her all the more horny to know that his cock's head was pressed right up against it, ready to fill her womb with cum.

They didn't cum yet, of course, because although Ann was incredibly tight, the two of them found more pleasure inside her than they were willing to give up for a premature orgasm. Both holes clamped down around them whenever their steadily increasing rhythm brought Ann to another screaming climax; Ryuji almost passed out each time that she did, the sheer pleasure of the vibrations running through his cock proving too much for the poor boy to handle.

Holding onto the table to keep himself steady, Ryuji moved over Ann and sat himself down on her chest. His hands found her tits and he began openly groping her as he had been before; the loss of a cock to suck on meant that she could only moan out into the open air, and given the added stimulation of him playing with her tits, Ann couldn't help but cover her face out of embarrassment. But she soon moved her hands away again, when she felt Ryuji slip his cock between her tits and use his hands to press them around his cock. He was clumsy. Far clumsier than she would be if she were to take over for him.

Reaching down, she slipped her hands aside either of her tits and moved his hands away, looking up at him with an aroused smile on her face. Moving her gaze between his face and his cock, she soon settled into a slow rhythm. At first, she stroked him with both of her tits pressed tightly against his member, and then she opted to alternate between them, pulling one side up while the other slid down. By the time his cock began leaking precum and she couldn't resist leaning forward to have another taste of him, her rhythm had become desperate; she needed him to cum, and she needed him to cum soon.

Slipping the entire head into her mouth, she stroked the remainder of his cock with her tits, keeping them so tightly pressed around his cock that it must have felt as if he was fucking her — perhaps the makeshift pussy that she'd made with her boobs was even tighter than the one Ren was currently balls deep inside.

Down below, Ren wiped his forehead free of sweat, then settled back into his steady rhythm. Yusuke had stopped moving by now, the desperate dropping and lifting of Ann's hips becoming too much for him to keep up with, especially when coupled with how tight her ass was. Ren wasn't about to be defeated, though. Having lowered himself, he thrust up against her hips each time that she dropped down, but that attempt to keep up with her came at a price. All three of the boys were nearing orgasm, Ann's young, tight body proving too much for their cocks to handle.

One at a time, they came. Ryuji first, and he couldn't contain himself long enough to finish inside her mouth; instead, he pulled out and aimed his cock towards her tits, then watched on as he made a mess of Ann's chest and of her face. Long, thick ropes of cum splattered across her face, prompting her to close her eyes just in time for Ren to give one last, hard thrust into her pussy. His cock's tip was thumping now, pressed right up against her cervix, and with one final grunt of pleasure he buried himself inside her. All Ann could feel from there was a deep warmth inside her, leaving her feeling full, and when he pulled out, she immediately closed her legs to stop any of his seed from slipping out.

Tired as she was, Ann still had one boy left to please, but it only took her rolling over onto her stomach, Yusuke ending up stood where Joker had been as he ploughed her ass with all the strength he could muster, for her final man to be brought to his climax. Yusuke's body seized up, and in his pleasure, he could only manage one last thrust; he slammed his hips against her ass, reached down to grope both of the cheeks at once with his hands, then bit his lip tightly as his thick cock blasted cum deep into her bowels.

Rather than warmth, it was a hotness, and it left Ann squirming as her next orgasm set in. When Yusuke pulled out, she was a mess. They all were. After rolling onto her back again, Ann let out a sigh. For a moment, there was silence, as all four of them thought on the bliss they'd just endured, and then Ann suddenly shot up. "Fuck! The others are going to be back soon."

In the next five minutes, all four of them cleaned the place up as best as they could. They pulled mops and towels out of LeBlanc's closet, cleaned up all of the sweat and cum, and for the stench of sex in the air they had Ren begin cooking to mask the smell. By the time they were finished, it should have been hard for anyone to figure out just what the four of them had been up to. Ann sat down, tried to look as casual as possible, and offered a wide smile to Makoto as she sat down at the booth opposite her.

"Hey! Did you guys have fun?" she asked. Makoto had a raised eyebrow, and before she reached into her bag to show off what they'd bought, she reached over to run her finger across Ann's cheek. Ann's eyes widened, and she watched as Makoto slipped that finger into her mouth. Having watched, Futaba pouted.

"No fair! You guys had cream?" she asked, after which Makoto gave Ann a knowing grin.

"You really should learn to share, Ann."

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? I have some links in here that may interest you: https://bbfics.carrd.co/


End file.
